1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology. Provided are methods and compositions comprising DNA segments, and polypeptides derived from bacterial species for use in insecticidal formulations and the development of transgenic insect-resistant plants. More particularly, it concerns novel nucleic acids obtained from Bacillus thuringiensis that encode coleopteran- and lepidopteran-toxic polypeptides. Various methods for making and using these nucleic acids, DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified CryET70 polypeptides, and native and synthetic polypeptide compositions are also disclosed. The use of DNA segments as diagnostic probes and templates for protein production, and the use of polypeptides, fusion proteins, antibodies, and peptide fragments in various immunological and diagnostic applications are also disclosed, as are methods of making and using nucleic acid segments in the development of transgenic plant cells comprising the polynucleotides disclosed herein.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Because crops of commercial interest are often the target of insect attack, environmentally-sensitive methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation are desirable in many instances. This is particularly true for farmers, nurserymen, growers, and commercial and residential areas which seek to control insect populations using eco-friendly compositions. The most widely used environmentally-sensitive insecticidal formulations developed in recent years have been composed of microbial pesticides derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins or inclusion bodies which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
1.2.1 δ-Endotoxins
δ-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beetles, as well as mosquitoes. These proteinaceous parasporal crystals, also referred to as insecticidal crystal proteins, crystal proteins, Bt inclusions, crystalline inclusions, inclusion bodies, and Bt toxins, are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis that are toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and function are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually “activating” the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
One of the unique features of B. thuringiensis is its production of crystal proteins during sporulation which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce proteins having insecticidal activity against lepidopteran and dipteran insects have been commercially available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
The mechanism of insecticidal activity of the B. thuringiensis crystal proteins has been studied extensively in the past decade. It has been shown that the crystal proteins are toxic to the insect only after ingestion of the protein by the insect. The alkaline pH and proteolytic enzymes in the insect mid-gut solubilize the proteins, thereby allowing the release of components which are toxic to the insect. These toxic components disrupt the mid-gut cells, cause the insect to cease feeding, and, eventually, bring about insect death. For this reason, B. thuringiensis has proven to be an effective and environmentally safe insecticide in dealing with various insect pests.
As noted by Höfte et al., (1989) the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains are active against insects of the order Lepidoptera, ie., caterpillar insects. Other B. thuringiensis strains are insecticidally active against insects of the order Diptera, i.e., flies and mosquitoes, or against both lepidopteran and dipteran insects. In recent years, a few B. thuringiensis strains have been reported as producing crystal proteins that are toxic to insects of the order Coleoptera, i.e., beetles (Krieg et al., 1983; Sick et al., 1990; Lambert et al., 1992a; 1992b).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the δ-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Höfte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins. cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins.
Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently, a new nomenclature was developed which systematically classified the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities. The classification scheme for many known toxins, not including allelic variations in individual proteins, is summarized in Table 2 of Section 4.3.
1.2.3 Identification of Crystal Proteins Toxic to WCRW Insects
The cloning and expression of the cry3Bb gene has been described (Donovan et al., 1992). This gene codes for a protein of 74 kDa with activity against Coleopteran insects, particularly the Colorado potato beetle (CPB) and the southern corn root worm (SCRW).
A B. thuringiensis strain, PS201T6, was reported to have activity against WCRW (Diabrotica virgifera virgifera) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,002, specifically incorporated herein by reference). This strain also had activity against Musca domestica, Aedes aegypti, and Liriomyza trifoli. The vip1A gene, which produces a vegetative, soluble, insecticidal protein, has been cloned and sequenced (Intl. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 96/10083, 1996). This gene produces a protein of approximately 80 kDa with activity against WCRW and Northern Corn Root Worm (NCRW). Another toxin protein with activity against coleopteran insects, including WCRW, is Cry1Ia, an 81-kDa polypeptide, the gene encoding which has been cloned and sequenced (Intl. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 90/13651, 1990).
The cryET29 gene described by Rupar et al. (Intl. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 98/13497, 1998) encodes a polypeptide of approximately 26 kDa that has activity against WCRW, SCRW, as well as activity against the larvae of the Colorado potato beetle and the cat flea, Ctenocephalides felis. 